1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a dialysis device adapted to be implanted at least partially into the body of a patient
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Worldwide, 1.5 million people suffer from kidney diseases and need a kidney replacement therapy. This number will increase at a yearly rate of 6%. Innovative technologies and the individualization of treatment methods can decisively improve the quality of life for patients suffering from kidney diseases. Particular attention is given to the adaptation of the treatment to the individual basic physiological conditions of the patients.
Presently, dialysis can only incompletely replace the function of kidneys. Various parties work on improving detoxification by dialysis. In the present state of the art, a detoxification by three dialysis sessions a week, taking 4-5 hours each, means a very high physical stress and a very high time expenditure to the patient. Owing to the short and intensive dialysis periods, the cell tissue of the patient is exposed to high stress (plasmolysis), which can have an additional adverse effect on the physical condition of the patient (multimorbidity). Toxic substances accumulate over decades of dialysis so that a plurality of medical problems can occur such as, for example, cardiac insufficiency, nervous disorders, bone pain.
The principle of dialysis can be implemented in two ways. The first method is based on the principle of the osmotic effect. In this case, an appropriate membrane is used that has a suitable pore size to remove waste products between a dialysate and the blood. However, in order to achieve an appropriate effect in a minimum of time, this method already frequently used requires very large surfaces. With conventional dialysis apparatuses, this problem is solved, for example, by the use of a plurality of membrane tubes with minute diameters. However, dialysis periods of several hours are still necessary in this case, and this several times a week. Another problem of prior art is the recurrently necessary puncturing of veins and arteries with needles in order to allow the connection of the apparatus.
The object to be achieved with the disclosure is to provide an artificial kidney that is simple, resource-saving and well tolerated by the patient. It is intended to provide a system that a patient can permanently carry on or in his body without being subjected to substantial restrictions of his mobility and the quality of life.